


More Chats (Pt.27)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [27]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.27)

[faxingjax]: maggie i learned how to detect from you and now im exposing kara lena and sam

[goodone]: shit

[detectivedimples]: wait did you break any laws

[faxingjax]: no

[detectivedimples]: okay proceed

[damnsam]: wait no ill buy you things

[faxingjax]: hmmm

[detectivedimples]: ill buy you things too, and ill drive you wherever, AND ill help u get a date with you know who

[gaysonscott]: wHOM

[little grey]: skdjskd

[bispy]: ive thought it over and im ok with you exposing me but dont do it unless sam is ok, or youre grounded the rest of your life

[damnsam]: okay expose

[sunnyD]: kimber its getting gay

[pinkie]: you called?

[faxingjax]: THE ISSUE ON THE TABLE IS THAT SAM AND KARA AND LENA ARE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP

[detectivedimples]: RECEIPTS PLS

[faxingjax]: OK SO SAM STAYS EVERY NIGHT AND KARA GAVE HER THE LAST BITE OF HER ICECREAM

[little grey]: KARA YOU STABBED MY HAND WITH A FORK BC I TRIED TO EAT UR FOOD

[bispy]: well,,,

[faxingjax]: AND ALSO I HEARD UHM "~THINGS~"

[good one]: WE WERE JUST UHM WRESTLING??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

[sunnyD]: lena is that really the best you could think of

[pinkie]: yall played urselves

[faxingjax]: ALSOOOOOOOOO THEYRE SO SOFT FOR ONE ANOTHER LIKE KARA WAS SICK AND LENA AND SAM BOTH CALLED OFF WORK TO TAKE CARE OF HER

[faxingjax]: AND THEY WERE GETTING ICECREAM AND KARA GOT IT ON HER NOSE AND SAM KISSED IT OFF

[goodone]: holy shit

[detectivedimples]: kids good IM SO PROUD OF YOU JAXY

[pinkie]:WHY DID YOU NOT TELL TRINI AND I ABOUT YOUR STALKING PLANS?

[faxingjax]: THE LESS PPL KNOW THE BETTER

[little grey]: KARA HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON

[bispy]: uhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmhuhm about one,,,,,and a half,,,,,,,, years,,,,,,,,,,

[little grey]: WH A T

[sunnyD]: WHY NOT TELL UR LOCAL LESBIANS?

[pinkie]: w ha t  th e  f u ck

**private chat; faxingjax, damnsam**

[faxingjax]: heyo since youre kinda you know dating my moms i have something to ask you

[faxingjax]: AND LIKE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN SAY NO

[faxingjax]: but i like you and youre a great person and i wanted to know if youd be okay with me like considering you my mom,,, and like referring to you like that,,,, okay bye

[damnsam]: wait really?

[faxingjax]:i mean yeah but only if youre okay with it

[damnsam]: its okay !!!!!!!!!!!!!totally!!!

[faxingjax]: thank you

[damnsam]: well its obviously no problem at all!!

**famsquad**

[faxingjax]: todays a good day :)

[damnsam]: yes it is


End file.
